Cruel Addiction
by Shrugs
Summary: Ichimaru is cruel. He knows this. Hinamori is an addiction, and the fear she has for him pulls him closer. And he'll do anything to see that terror. IchimaruHinamori onesided


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo

Before hand, I'd like all to know this is sort of a test fic. I normally don't write this dark, and it wasn't my intentions for it to end up like this actually. Writing it just led to the ending. Now, I have trouble getting into character with those from Bleach. While it's my favorite anime, it's the one I find most difficult. If you have any suggests with it, let me know.

* * *

He loves her. It may seem rather unbelievable. Sometimes he doesn't believe it himself, but the fear he places in her is too intoxicating. Many would call it cruel, other foolish--to think that the reason he is attracted to her is because of how she fears him. Dreads every encounter they have.

He lives for it.

There are several times he'll come for an idle chat with his old captain, just the watch her stand aside in the corner, obviously uneasy. Turning to face her for a moment, his grin widens, and she does everything she can to not look him in the face.

"Hinamori-chan, how have you been?"

"Fine, Captain Ichimaru, thank you for asking."

"Has Captain Aizen been treating his new Vice-Captain well?" he tilted his head to the side slightly. The reaction wasn't what he wanted, however. There was no cringe, no discomfort. Instead, her response came quickly, too eager.

"Oh yes, Captain Aizen is amazing!" she beamed, eyes bright before she realized she had said it in his presence. Her cheeks grew pink as she looked down at her feet. A quick glance in Aizen's direction, Ichimaru saw the man's face showed no hints at the coming betrayal. A surge of spite flew through him. He hated the thought of Hinamori's infatuation with him, knowing that soon Aizen would put her through a world of hell.

A pain Ichimaru wanted the credit for. The thought of seeing those eyes wide in shock, the hurt from having Aizen betraying not being directed at him. Sure, there'd be the events after faking his death, that bout of anger and hatred all for him. For some reason, however, it wasn't quite the same, no matter how pleasing it would be.

He quickly learned to avoid any topic about Aizen. She let down her guard--and in those moments she seemed to lack any fear for him, all thoughts on her Captain. That he hated more than anything.

"Ain't it amusin'?"

"What's amusing?" Aizen's tone was bored. Several times Ichimaru had successfully managed to get a start out of Aizen, leading him on to believe he was talking about their plans. Something they had agreed never to speak about again, the carefully planning done years ago already. At this point, the fifth squad captain new Ichimaru was speaking of different matters.

"Watchin' the training ground. All those students--it's been a while since we had anyone with some talent, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I would have to agree. After our lieutenants, Lieutenant Abarai, and Captain Hitsugaya, there hasn't been any with a real natural skill.

"Such a shame. The fo' of them have turned out to be so much fun."

"Yes…fun…"

Only Ichimaru truly knew what Aizen was capable of. Not even Tousen was fully informed. There was never really a chance to discuss it without the chances of someone running in, unlike when Ichimaru had been Aizen's subordinate.

"So much, I might wan' ter stir things up a bit. _Ikorosu, Shinso._"_  
_  
Something Aizen never would have suspected. Ichimaru was the most dedicated to him out there, including Hinamori who knew nothing better. He had no reason to expect this.

And it was satisfying to hear the sound of sword piercing flesh. The disbelief in Aizen's eyes, however, removed the smile from Ichimaru's face.

"It's nothing personal, Captain Aizen. I really planned ter help ya an all. But I found something' even more excitin' here. No hard feelin's and all."

He took his time leaving, almost wishing she would walk in. Sheathing Shinso, he turned on his heal before heading through the door. Rather than head back to 3rd Division, however, he casually leaned against the outer wall. It took less than thirty-five minutes until he heard the familiar voice. She was just saying goodbye to Hisagi Shuuhei, no doubt on his way to his own division.

Every sound made his grin widen. Her laugh in response to something Hisagi had said. The scraping of the lattice doors sliding open. How her straw sandals connected to the floor.

And the sound of pure horror in her scream when her eyes saw what was left of her beloved captain.

In seconds Hisagi had shunpo'd back to meet with Hinamori, to see what had happened.

"No… CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

"Hinamori, calm down! Lieutenant!" Hisagi had switched to formal terms as if it might make her realize she needed to be strong at that moment.

More feet approached, more loud voices mingling with the horrified Lieutenant of the 5th Division. When he was sure there were at least 5 others present, he walked casually into the room, the doors wide open.

"Seems something has happened, I've never seen so many visitors for Captain Aizen before…oh dear, who'd do such a thing to the poor man?" eyes searching through the room, he met those he was looking for. Hinamori's brown eyes were wide and empty, as if she had lost the only significant thing in her life.

And he smiled.

* * *

Please let me know if you enjoyed this or what I could do to make it better. I have other story ideas following Hinamori and some including Ichimaru. I'm just not too sure how many are into the relationship at all. Somehow it became my favorite, although Ichimaru I admittingly say, terrifies me. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
